Paperboard tables are known as well as tables which are capable of being assembled quickly without fasteners or gluing such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,175 to Crane et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,998 to Weirich. The patent to Weirich, although capable of being shipped flat and in a compact form, requires two slotted leg member panels which are interlocked to form a supporting base and also incorporates four vertical brace panels as well as a top panel resting horizontally on the base. That construction requires additional members, as well as additional assembling steps, in order to construct a load supporting table. On the other hand, the patent to Crane et al discloses a paperboard table with the top having spaced panels with interlocking tabs. The tubular pedestal has a side edge with adhesive for gluing to the other side edge in order to transform the flat base member into tubular pedestal. This structure, once assembled, cannot be disassembled and stored or shipped in a flat condition as originally packaged, which is the case in the present invention. In contradistinction, the present invention contemplates the use of a corrugated base and table member which can be easily assembled and interconnected whereby a rigid structure is constructed with relatively few steps, and conversely the assembled table can be disassembled rapidly to its original flat condition so that it can be easily stored or transported, as required.
Since the bottom of the tube is enclosed by flaps and locking tabs a stable, or floor engaging surface is formed and the horizontally disposed table top can be removably secured to the top of the hollow base or pedestal by means of locking tabs. Thus, the entire unit has only two parts and is easily assembled and disassembled without the use of tools, and is thus reliable effective for the purpose intended.
In order that the invention may be more clearly understood, it will now be disclosed in greater detail with reference to the accompanying drawings, wherein: